HPCR37
The Story Behind My Art! Ayano's Inner Love! (私の芸術の背後にある物語！綾乃の内側の愛！''Watashi no geijutsu no haigo ni aru monogatari! Ayano no uchigawa no ai!) is the thirty-seventh episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 86th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Ayano's memories of her deceased father. Plot Ayano is asked why she loves to paint, and Ayano replies that it was her father's favourite thing to do. However, Ayano grows depressed due to her father not being around. Her mother tries to help her, but Ayano desires to see her father again. When a camera Desertrian traps Ayano in a memory of her father, will she ever wake up to help her friends? Synopsis It is another day at school, and Ayano is in the art room, painting again. Erika, Rina and Yuri come along, and Rina compliments Ayano on her painting. Yuri asks why Ayano was painting, and Ayano said that painting was her father's favourite thing to do. Erika asks if the person who Ayano was painting was her father, and Ayano said that it was. Erika also asked what happened to her father, since she never met him, but Ayano seemed to grow depressed. Erika thought that it was a mistake to ask, but Ayano said that it was alright, and said that her father was talking to her one night, and went into a flashback. Ayano was a little girl, and she was looking at the ocean. Her father, Daisuke, came along, and said that Ayano was just like water, but Ayano didn't know what he meant. Suddenly, they heard a siren, and they ran to a building, which was on fire. Mirai, Ayano's mother, ran to Daisuke and said that an important professor was still trapped in the building. Daisuke prepared to run into the building, but Ayano was scared, and said that she might lose him. Daisuke hugged his daughter and wife, and said that the professor was trapped, and someone had to help. Daisuke ran into the building, and after a few moments, the entire building exploded. Ayano was crying, and shouting for her father, even though she knew that he and the professor couldn't have survived the explosion. Back in reality, Ayano wiped away a tear, but was surprised to see that Erika was crying. She hugged Ayano, and apologised for bringing back a painful memory to her. Yuri said that she knew what it was like to lose her father, because her own father was dead. Rina said that the loss of a parent was both unfortunate and tragic, but she also couldn't see her parents due to them travelling all the time. Ayano said that travelling and death weren't the same thing, but Rina said she knew what it was like to say goodbye to a parent or both. After school, Ayano was in her mansion's basement, and was painting again, when she heard that her mother, Mirai, was home. Ayano ran to her mother, and happily welcomed her back. Ayano introduced Mirai to Erika, and Mirai was confused when she found out that Erika was Ayano's twin sister. Ayano replied that their relation was a long story, and Mirai hugged Erika, and welcomed her into the Kurumi family, making Ayano laugh. Later on, Ayano, Erika and Mirai were having dinner together, where Mirai wanted to know everything about Erika, and said that a mother must always know everything about her child. Erika put on some glasses (which left Ayano wondering where Erika got the glasses) and she began to talk. But she seemed to be reminded of something, and so Erika apologised for Mirai's loss. Mirai was confused, until Erika said that she was sorry for the loss of Kurumi Daisuke, Mirai's husband. Mirai smiled, and said that the past was in the past, and that Daisuke was always watching over the Kurumi family. Ayano stood up, and said that she was going to her bedroom. Mirai grabbed Ayano's arm, and told her that even though her father isn't around anymore, he'd want Ayano to be the amazing girl from the past. Ayano said that she wasn't good at anything before her father died, but Mirai said that Ayano was energetic and happy in the past. Ayano shook Mirai's hand away, and walked to her bedroom. Mirai and Erika looked at each other, and Mirai said that Ayano was never the same after Daisuke died. Erika asked how she could help her younger sister, and Mirai seemed shocked that Erika was older than Ayano. Ayano lay on her bed, and Coffret flew over. He hugged Ayano, and said that since he was her partner, he would do anything to help her. Ayano thanked him, but said that she just needed time to think. She remembered her father's kind smile, and how his presence could stop even the most violent fight. Ayano closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Hajar was walking in the night, where he saw a girl holding a camera, and was saddened by the fact that the articles on her newspaper made people sad and angry with her. Hajar looked at the girl's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with the camera, and it turned into a Desertrian. A crash outside woke Ayano up, and Erika ran into her room, and said that a Desertrian was attacking, and the sisters and Coffret ran to fight the Desertrian. When they arrived, they saw the other Cures, who had already transformed. Cure Rose performed "Rose Carnival", and said that Ayano and Erika were late. The sisters apologised, and transformed. All of the Cures fought together, until the Desertrian took a picture of Cure Ocean, and suddenly, Ayano found herself in a strange place, where it was a rainy day. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, and realised that she had become 7 years old. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and was delighted to find her father, Daisuke. Daisuke smiled and asked why Ayano was out in the rain, and Ayano replied that she wanted to play around. Daisuke said that it was time to return home, and Ayano happily agreed. In the present, the Cures found that Cure Ocean had frozen solid, and they were shocked. Hajar laughed and said that Cure Ocean was trapped in her favourite memory, and it was likely that she will never wake up again. Cure Marine shouted that her sister has a strong heart, and will definitely wake up. In Ayano's memories, Ayano was jumping in puddles, and Daisuke decided to join her, much to Ayano's delight. He told Ayano that she was a very special girl, and was unlike normal girls. He told her that Ayano was like the glue that holds things together, and the pillar that keeps a temple up. Ayano asked what Daisuke meant, and Daisuke said that Ayano keeps everyone together, and that she would do anything to protect those bonds. In the present, Coffret had decided to try and communicate with Cure Ocean through her Heart Ring, and he did so. In the memory, Ayano and Daisuke heard a voice, telling Ayano to wake up. Ayano didn't understand what the voice was, or what he said, but Daisuke hugged his daughter, and said that she had to go back. Ayano was still confused, until Daisuke began to explain. Ayano was put into her favourite memory, which she was experiencing right now, and Daisuke said that she had to go back and help her friends. Ayano hugged her father, and said that she didn't want him to leave her again. Daisuke smiled, and said that he will never leave her, because he is always in her heart. A glow appeared at Ayano's hand, which turned into her Heart Ring. Ayano turned back into her real age, and Daisuke said that Ayano was truly a big girl now. Ayano smiled, and thanked her father. Daisuke asked her to take care of Mirai, and Ayano hugged her father one last time. She then used the Heart Ring and woke up, where Hajar was shocked, and the Cures cheered. Coffret hugged Cure Ocean, saying he was so happy that Cure Ocean managed to wake up. Cure Ocean smiled, and stared up into the sky, and thanked her father. She saw that Erika, Itsuki, Yuri and Tsubomi had reverted back into their civilian forms, and realised that their 5 minutes was up. Cure Ocean then transformed into Daisy Ocean, and the HeartCatch Mirage appeared. Daisy Ocean pressed the blue button, and performed her new attack, "Daisy Stream". The other Cures transformed into their Flower Forms, and they all performed "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into the girl, who was unconscious. Hajar disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Mirai ran up, and asked if Ayano and Erika were alright. Erika said that she was, but Ayano stared at the sky. She said that her father will never leave her side, because she would always remember him, and he is in her heart. She happily said that she would never forget the fun times she spent with her father, and Mirai said that the moment everyone forgot about Daisuke, then he is truly gone. Mirai took Ayano and Erika home, and Ayano thanked her father one last time. Major Events * Kurumi Mirai and Kurumi Daisuke make their first appearances. * Daisy Ocean performs Daisy Stream for the first time. * The thirty-second Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Mirai * Kurumi Daisuke * Alfred Trivia * The opening contains more previews for the upcoming movie, HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn: The Legend of the Dancing Maiden!, that is set to be released on October 20, 2017. * This episode aired on October 18, which is the birthday of Kobayashi Tsubomi's younger sister, Kobayashi Mari. Gallery Kurumi Daisuke painting.jpg|Ayano's painting of her late father anime_girl_hair_red_smile_12899_640x360.jpg|Mirai tries to cheer up her daughter chihayafuru-01-wataya_arata-rain-stare-cold.jpg|Daisuke telling Ayano to go back to her time Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures